User talk:MiyaChiiFan
Welcome! Hey Minna-San!This is MiyaChiiFan's official talk page!Don't be shy to write,I always reply! ------------- Trella Hi there! Just thought I'd let you know that I put a link to here on the fanfiction hub. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Fan_Fiction WonderBuono! (talk) 03:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome, I've only made so much pages because the ideas been in my mind for sometime now =) I don't mind making one BMM member part of Shin Sedai You can go pick one or two or as much xD (Im horrible in picking stuff) Alitheia (talk) 13:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Duo? Okay then =) Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The members of BMM were based on my friends by the way One of them represent me........kay just sayin xDD Mandi has a strong vocal ad brave character she's also daring (Just like my real friend) Well...this thing just popped into my head "Take your TIME to BELIEVE in HAPPINESS" Lolz what........anyways popped into my head when my sister ended up reading out loud Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I've never wrote a song Or even came close to making a title When BMM First came into my head I thought it would impossible to write my own songs then the "cover of each song" idea came up =D Then I ended up developing that idea in my head for about 1 and a half years How did you end up thinking up of your groups? Oh yeah and....since you chose Mandi .....mind editing her page? I have no idea what to put in there xD Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to make a wiki for it....but I didn't have the guts then I found this and went "YAY SOMEWHERE TO POST BMM!!!" and.....Thanks =D Well.....for me..... Every school year I always end up having a close friend or a group of close friends, but so far i've been into a HUGE fight with all of them, the school year would end up with us in a fight but it was different in 5th grade, no one got mad at me for stuff I said and did, I thought "Ah...These are real friends...." I was really happy to have friends like them. I live a bit far from my school so I end up fallign asleep in the car, usually I would forget my dreams or not remember them at all but this one stuck in my head.... I was in Morning Musume with my friends, we were having a lot of fun, and we were amazing in performing ever since that dream I wanted it to be a reality and thought that I might be the only one who passes or something (I really do have experience in dancing I thaught myself and ended up being able to memorize them fast, I know enough Japanese to answer questions) I thought it would end up like Minimoni, I introduce them, get them to sing and perform and train until we can form a unit or somethign like that, But I still couldn't think of a name Then I saw Dream Morning Musume....They all followed their Dreams to get in Morning Musume...Made me think "....they DREAMED that they would be in MoMusu, I've also been dreaming......I've also been Believing" So it ended up to be "Believe! Morning Musume" (With this I think you can probably guess who represents me in BMM xD) Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Meh....You got it right xDD I've been trying to think up of a new unit but I can't think of anything at all X.x Alitheia (talk) 00:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually......I was never able to think up of more people because usually the people who I end up making in my head is based on anime.....never people thats why BMM was a first for me Over the night it came to me "Imoto" Little Sister right? Usually when I watch anime I end up making my own character and imagine them going along the story with the other characters and I noticed they were all little sisters........So I thought of just making them human Lol kinda weird idea but I think it'll work xD Alitheia (talk) 10:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Just thought up of names and etc.... But main prob What songs =_____= ANime openings and endings?? Lol (might work) o3o Alitheia (talk) 09:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) asdfhbdfg I'm out of ideas >.< Alitheia (talk) 08:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah.....Happens to me too..... I got a ribbon with a cloth rose on it......its fit my hand.....So I ended up with an idea...But I don't know If I should make it a concert or a new unit.... Alitheia (talk) 14:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Meh....I already made it a concert....Oh well "Inspired by the BMM cocert called....." xDDD right? Alitheia (talk) 00:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I plan to give it 7 members.......R I B B O N S But there barely are any members whos names start with "B"........... Alitheia (talk) 00:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Correction: There are none xD Alitheia (talk) 00:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah....theres no problem at all!~ Um actually,yes there is. Everytime I log in and edit one of my articles,it puts me as anonymous.Do you know why? ~LovelyLizzie Thanks!It works now! LovelyLizzie (talk) 07:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) How are you? (sorry for my bad english,that is not my native language!) -LovelyLizzie Hey~ Ehm....just wanted to ask a question Is it fine to edit the main page? Y'know for the updates I'm going to do (I finished lots of color coded lyrics already and I might post alot randomly and also Lala) Alitheia (talk) 06:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks~ Alitheia (talk) 02:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey!~ I just wanted to ask if you saw the blogs already? Alitheia (talk) 02:17, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay~ It was easy to get Karina to do a blog~ I thought it would be hard to convinve Mandi but she actually agreed =DD Kristen straight forwardly said No xD I haven't asked Sophia and Tina though (Tina has Tumblr. except its more like her private one) (Since it says so on your account) You have Youtube and Twitter? o.o Well, so do I xDDD Its actually SUPER easy to find all my accounts .____. just go up to google and search "Reanachii" then viola x.x Oh yeah, one last thing before I go back to sleep (I'm still on semestral break) The unit Rise! Up...yeah....the thing about planning on performing at a BMM concert or special? Alitheia (talk) 23:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah....I see....... Alitheia (talk) 01:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now I can make a thread for the single :) "Thanks! Now I can make a thread for the single :)" is from me btw LovelyLizzie (talk) 00:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi!~ In the Hello! project Foreigners page it says: Hello Project Foreigners!,along with Happy Jikan,are the only current groups without a full japanese member. The groups within Believe! don't have any either =))) (Believe! Morning Musume, Chiisana, Ushinawareta Hitsuji, Tamago-chan, Lala and Jessica) Should I just edit it? Or leave it like that? Or will you do it? =)))) Oh and also....I got some idea of making a concert for all the groups in this wikia to perform together =) it might be hard to choose the songs and such....But wouldn't it be cool? xD Alitheia (talk) 04:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) BMM is focused on covering singles....I'll get PonPonii to do that or something xD And...Now I really want to make that concert with all the fanon groups =D Alitheia (talk) 14:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) We would need a REALLY CATCHY name....and thats hard...VERY... I'll ask Mandi...she rhymes easily and stuff that rhyme are usually catchy xD Alitheia (talk) 14:16, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Me too!! Hehe~! Mandi isnt replying... I'll ask her in school tomorrow =D We just sit a seat apart.......was that right? We sit 1 chair apart.....yeah xD Alitheia (talk) 14:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) VERY UPSET I almost cried D= She's my favorite member D= I guess I'll move on to Sato Masaki after Reina leaves .-. Reana's going to lose a vocal.....she'll be left with Sayumin and Maa-chan While Mandi's going to have Riho and Eripon.... Sophia - Kuduu, Ayumin Kristen - Zukki Karina - Oda Sakura, Harunan, Mizupon Are you upset about Reina graduating? Who do you think would be the main vocal along with Riho? Alitheia (talk) 15:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) its 5:40AM....I'm in the middle of getting ready for school....anyways I'm hoping Sayu would get more lines..... NOT AUTOTUNED Alitheia (talk) 21:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC) If I were her I would be hurt always being autotuned...... It just kinda means her voice is useless alone.... She's been in MoMusu long enough to sing with her true voice...why can't Tsunku let her sing =_= Alitheia (talk) 21:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Meh...sorry 'bout that.... Mandi has to graduate....she messaged me saying that she already left the group when I asked her.... this is how it went: So....are you going to graduate from BMM? Yeah... Ahhhhhhhh Karina has to be the subleader...and I need to find a new main vocal >.< this is badddd not only the situatin in-fanon but also in real life....she's drifting away from the group. She's not talking to me anymore D= Alitheia (talk) 14:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes she's graduating fully .________. I really can't say Tina has....the best vocals... and....she's the type of person to study ALOT. So I can't really... Should I just make PonPonii lead? The 2 youngest members? xD Or should I give Leader more lines? ... Well there is another member who is in the real life group....but thats Mandi's dog: Enki =.= Alitheia (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well...When I told the REAL Sophia about this she wasn't very enthusiastic about it...She tried strangling me twice in the canteen and twice out in the corriders =| Unlike Mandi, Karina and Kristen... They didn't really get mad. They were like "Okay" Alitheia (talk) 14:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) its not that I have the best vocals....More like the most experience? Practice Makes Perfect I've been singing H!P songs 24/7 for a few years now (even during Exams and Lectures) Whilst Mandi, Karina, Sophia and Kristen only knew about H!P this year =)) Well I've heard Mandi sing....she has alot of confidence thats why I made her a main vocal... I've heard Karina sing...and her pronunciation is bad but her voice is O.K. I've never really heard Kristen sing since were usually just laughin' ...And Sophia...She's the quiet type...I've NEVER heard her sing Tina....well....she's smart and everything but singing isnt like her .-. Just like I thought....Its difficult Alitheia (talk) 15:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol good point~ Now I just have to get used to not including Green when I color code lyrics x.x And I have to change the representation of members... I'll do that some other day xD Alitheia (talk) 15:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Mandi will still be featured in "When the 1st Love Ends" of course xD Its the first time a member actually graduated... so...yeah... I'm thinking of giving Reana a solo tour...for about 3 days? March 29, 30 and 31... I really depended on Mandi in real life...about my problems...I was always thinkign she could help me...but I never thought it would come to today...The days she doesn't talk to me... During this time I'm thankful for a friend whos birthday is on March 31 xD Lets take it like a mini celebration? even though the concert will be held in Japan? xDDD Reana will probably have alot of solo tours simply for her friends =| xD Anyways....Pick one: #Vocal Power #The Power Of Song Alitheia (talk) 15:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Y'think "Power Of Song" is a good Concert Name for all the fanon groups? xDD ...Mandi has a new friend...Mandi even once kinda shouted at me "Go Away!" when she was talking to her D= The annoying thing is that I introduced her to Mandi >.< Lala will have a solo tour once my sister thinks up of a tracklist xD Yay~ I'll go on with the Reana solo tour =D I'll make a page once I think up of the tracklist Alitheia (talk) 15:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I actually once thought of a group called "Chisana" <-- Yes one I..... Y'know composed of Chisana Hana AND Chiisana xD but I was like "Nvm...too much work" Lolol xD Should the fanon concert be in Day After Day? Alitheia (talk) 15:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll make that page....Someday xD But now....I'll focus on "Power Of Song" What songs should I put in? (Its hard to keep track of the new groups, singles, albums, members, graduations, etc so I don't really know anything about any group besides the groups I made xD) Alitheia (talk) 16:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I forgot about the ~Power of Song~ how many songs should we put in? Alitheia (talk) 12:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I made an AKB48 fanon wikia if that is okay with you :) MariaChan (talk) 05:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Kay just checking =) MariaChan (talk) 03:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for making this wikia =). I always wanted to make Y.okatta,and when my friend suggest this wikia,I was very excited =). ForeverHello! (talk) 05:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) What is Hello Project Fanon wika about?Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I update the Hello!Project DIVAS page with the fourth generation and add them and the new Kenshuusei members to the '''Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS. Concert Tour 2013 ~Ressha!~ '''page? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:53, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I stumbled across this wiki and am now confused. it looks like Hello! Project but it clearly isn't. Could someone explain to me what is going on here.Riyu-Hime (talk) 01:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm curius, I would like to know, HOW DO YOU CHANGE THE TEXT COLOR? Its' been bothering me for awhile... Please share~ Thankee Hi~ Even though its only Monday, theres a strong chance that Aoi Xiao will win the poll, so I need a picture...Please upload a picture of her and message me who you used to represent her ^^ Thank you~ (BMM might disband!) Alitheia (talk) 09:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The real life group is falling apart anyways =(( Only Sophia, Kristen and Tina are left. . .I couldn't take Mandi's stupid comments and posts thinking it was funny (She's Eniko), So I just bluntly commented "Thats it. I've Reached My Limit" and left the group. . . I'll think of something...BMM was a pretty lame idea, I was sure it wouldn't last a year, and it didn't. Alitheia (talk) 10:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) oh really now... I haven't gotten used to 2013 yet e.o Alitheia (talk) 11:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just have a little suggestion! Lately, as you may have noticed, I've been into Super Junior! And, since Happy Jikan is a Chinese band, can you let them cover Break Down by Super Junior M? (I don't have Chinese groups...), cover on anything you want xD Concert, Tracks, Mini Live, etc. Lol. The idea just popped up! =)) Alitheia (talk) 10:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know =( My sister isn't done with the list of members for ChouKou yet =| Alitheia (talk) 00:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) My sister told me that Xiao will only be with ChouKou when Hankyung is performing. Hankyung is a former member of SuJu, so it won't be that much... So in other words...Yes she's auditioning for Happy Jikan~ Alitheia (talk) 01:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bout that. Didn't know that! Please forgive me.... :| Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Could you put Lin Ju in Happy Jikan? I would like to have another Foreigner in DYB! and I just want Lin Ju as a member of Happy Jikan, since it was the first fanon group I discovered. Please reply soon!~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) That would be fine. I'm working on something now, so I can't change her page at the moment! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Since I couldn't reply to you on Youtube, I'll reply this way! Your voice is deep and would fit Ikuta Erina or Oda Sakura. Though I feel that your voice fits Ikuta Erina... ;-; I don't know why but it fits. Well I'll sleep on it since I'm not choosing yet! I'll tell you the result on April 31 - May 5, 2013. Are you going to add a surprise member to Happy Jikan? I think you should add Peng Shan if you do!~ It's your choice!~ I have an idea, it's crazy but it might work. Let me make a blog post with a poll, and you make the pages for both members then you(or me) edit the blog post with the links to both pages and let the users vote!~ Okay? When are you going to announce Shan as the surprise member? I want to start the editing for the photo soon. For the eighth generation photos, I'm using the Wakuteka Take a Chance costumes since two out of the three are the same member color. XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I don't mind editing and I can't go outside unless I want to sneeze to death or get pollen in my face! I'm just using the outfits(cause the look cool!) but I'm editing slight details. I've been overworking myself for awhile but I sleep late to make up for it!~ \(>o<)/ May I please announced that Peng Shan will debut in Happy Jikan??? I kinda impatient... XD Okay I'll add her to the other pages, what number should she be on the Mixi rankings? What is it? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. She'll be popular soon enough! MiyaChii, I forgot to ask(sorry by the way) but could we remove Xiao Xiwang from HJ? Aliheia raised the age of Xiao to 17 and I think 17 might be TOO old for HJ. I replaced her with a kenshuusei(Lee Mia) and put her in other pages. I want to know if it's okay with you. I removed Xiao Xiwang from the HJ line up. Aliheia raised the age of Xiao to 17 and I think that's a little too old for a new HJ member. I replaced her with a Kenshuusei. If you want Xiao in the line up, you can change it. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just wanted a younger girl. Thanks though!~ :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) We need to make a page for an FC event for HJ's eighth generation! That would be cool! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Could you create it? You probably type faster than me and I'm working on an interview page for the eighth generation! Also before I forget, what songs are going to be on the OUT LOUD 13!! ? Can the eighth gen get their own song? Also are we going to have sub members for Happy Jikan? Ah. How is the FC page going? I'm halfway done with the interview page! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. I looked on those question of the day things to see if it would help but I guess I got stuff wrong anyways.Riyu-Hime (talk) 19:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh Okay! Are you BerryzCelebration! on Hello-Online? If you want to know, I'm RihoRiho135. I hope I'm not bothering you, but is the FC page done? I FINALLY finished the interview page. Also, are you BerryzCelebration! on Hello! Online? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Also I added you as a friend on H!O. I'm RihoRiho135. :) Yeah. normally, I don't really like Berryz Koubou(Don't kill me!), but I like Golden Chinatown, especially that Risako and Miyabi aren't center! That is amazing. Also who is the special guest for the HJ 8ki FC Event? Cool! Also, Happy Jikan is going to have an FC event. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) There are some crazy fans out there... Someone tried to throw a fork at me when I said I didn't like Taylor Swift and she will one day be a cat lady... May you make the page for the FC event for Happy Jikan? I can't make FC pages well. :/ Ah, did you like my idea of Happy Jikan having digital singles? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Is Zeng Yun going to graduate from Happy Jikan on May 11, 2014 or do you want to change it? Oh, well I was thinking I start a forum for Happy Jikan on the wikia. So we could discuss some things. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It's up. Also the first topic question thing is up. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit the photo? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm working on some HJ pages. I was thinking maybe after Zeng announces her graduation, Tsunku could announce the ninth generation and only pick one girl. I want to put Zoeng Biyu in Happy Jikan. m:) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier, but I changed a few of Saito Kotomi's solo line count. Mostly the 30 solo line one. I just did it the original members who had lines could have solo lines, sorry but that number seemed a little outrageous. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, we need a newbie. I mean the eigth generation had a good fan base(with the exception of Peng Shan, but even then she's pretty popular.) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Eh that's true. I think a newbie would be the best. Maybe Biyu can become a member of Shiko Jikan. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep, who should be the finalist? Well the newbie finalist, anyway. Hong Fen and Dandan Liqui look promising. Either one would be fine in Happy Jikan. I see more of Hong Fen and less of Dandan Liqui though. Also, do you have any of the Help Me!! release photosets? I plan on getting all eleven soon, but I ordered Maa-chan,s set. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you have an extra set? I can only find Sayumi, Haruna, and Kanon. I was actually looking for Ocachii's set~ So Dandan should be in HJ? I think we should randomly announce the auditions in mid June or mid July. I decided I want two girls in Shiko Jikan. Not a lot but I think one will become center. Also Maa-chan is my one of my favorite Momusu member, I found her set and I had to buy it! Ah. I don't think Cai Yanyu should audition. Not really her age, but I feel like she would have a weak character. Are you willing to sell? I really want the Odachii and Fukuhime set! If you're will, I can't buy them until mid June. So please???? ;-; Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I hope they say yes! I MUST complete the collection. I'm trying to sell something to my friend so I can get the money. Well what about Luo Huan? Nobody really knows her... XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Wow she sounded like she would be top rate. I have a feeling she should debut soon, or another agency might get her. Also, this is very random, but do you like cats? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Then you should NEVER come to my house then! I have four sweet cuddly kitties! Ah, big fan of AKB48? I think she should be in Happy Jikan. A girl like her can bring so many new fans. Also have you ever thought of an international member? Maybe a girl from Korea would shake things up. Also did your guardians said yes for selling the photos? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But this could be different. I mean Song Ju Li has the looks, voice, dance skills, and the fans, LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM TOO. Fans have been demanding her to debut in a center group, and Tsunku says that she's too talented for Momusu. Besides this is a Chinese group, maybe a Korean girl will help increase sells in South Korea. It might be good for Song and the group as a whole. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:32, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That's where our newbie will come in! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm still wondering who to put into Shiko Jikan. I need help making some of the pages, so... could you help me? XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I can tell you, Biyu will be in SJ, but Cai, I'm not sure about. She's currently the least popular 6.5 gen of Foreigners. I want to put an outside girl, Hsiao Karen, and maybe Mingxia. Cai-chan will have her time, maybe add her to HJ? I think she would fit there. The whole 8th gen. wants Cai in. I'm looking forward toward a newbiexHuanXJu Li gen! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Probably Cai won't debut soon, I think it's the best if she pratices for a year or two. Aside from that, could you help me make pages for the SJ members? It would REALLY HELP! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I need help making pages for all of them, I'm working on pages for Cuifen, Yan, Peizhi, and Wenqian. I plan on making pages for the rest of the fourth gen and second gen. Mostly I don't know how to write the history for the eariler members! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) your the one who answered my question. XD We must get Fuyu back in S/mileage!~ ;-; Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:56, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only one that thinks the six member line up is trash? I feel like it. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I know, anyway with that aside, what's the name of HJ's new single? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I hope it's good! Also is Dot Dot Dot/ With or Without, Watashi no Koibito going to become HJ's best seller? Cool! Can Limited Edition E be the best selling edition? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:25, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping LE E would be the best selling edition! It would have been funny(and scary) to see the eighth gen jumping around and acting extremely crazy. Well whatever Sorry to get off topic, but have you ever met Momusu? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That totally counts. :) I'm wondering if we should push Zeng Yun more. Since she is leaving next year. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:40, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that's something I didn't know, btw. :) What do you think of Eguchi Rin and Ono Sayuki? I mean they are two newer fanon members. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Ono has epic hair in Help me!!(mostly due to an editing glitch. XD). I would say that Ono has one of those rebel like personalities and that kinda nice girl vivbe.Her voice is kinda like a combination of Sakitty and Yuukarin, her dance skills are like Muramoto Chie's and Ishida Ayumi's combined. Though she has trouble doing simple dances. :P Eguchi seems like that perfect girl. She has a voice and seems to be the front of Momusu. Though she has competition, she seems to be well rounded. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Cool I would like to see an OnoXSaburo duet in the next MORNING JIKAN event. Mostly I think their voices would work better than Ono with Tang. I think a MuramotoXPeng would be awesome! Honestly, I would love the duet be the song, Mikan, by Morning Musume and AMa no Jaku by S/mileage. Well, what should be some member combinations? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow, love the setlist. So the ninth gen auditions of HJ will be announced at this event. I wonder how the members' reactions will be... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! I'm a HUGE Zukki fan(as of right now, I'm watching a poster signed by Zukki!) and well she gets almost NO solo lines and is considered fat. I'm a very upset fan, Zukki deserves WAY more promotion, but I've also read what some people on 2chan says about western fans(Not talking about you!) with their thoughts of Momusu. It's also very funny that I agree with them that Riho is the new Ai. I didn't care extremely for the Platium era, so I was glad that Well, I wonder how the HJ auditions will turn out. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I'm about to post a blog entry and I really think you should read it... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Um... okay. XD What is the name of the HJ auditions? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Also why are you happy today? I'm happy, since today all the sophores had a free day, grilled burgurs, and a dance. I got to hang out with my friends and got people to sign my yearbook and stole this kid's hat! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) What's the four new songs revealed at the MORNING JIKAN? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I thought CHOU KAWAII disbanded. Also, what's the name of MORNING JIKAN's new single? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) This might be getting on your nerves(sorry btw (-.-"), but have you figured out the name of HJ's 40th single? Cool, I would like to see the line distribution. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Miyachii, I really need to ask this question! I meant to ask this in March, but I forgot. Do you mind if DYB! is a part of MORNING JIKAN? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) How popular is Hello! Project in Japan? I've heard that most people are akb48 fans and I know that akb48 is really big in Japan. Recently I've seen Morning Musume's sales for certain singles increase, the ones that increased have multiple editions. Is Morning Musume (and Hello! Project) becoming more popular again? Or is it just increased sales with multiple editions?Riyu-Hime (talk) 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I read a blog post about it on Hello-online and HelloSayunii but I haven't seen much of it. Its pretty much whatever I can find on youtube. But I'm glad that Hello! Projects been selling more. Berryz and S/mileage could be better if they had good songs written (especially for S/mileage). But its nice that it doesn't seem that morning musume isn't such an old fashioned taste now.Riyu-Hime (talk) 01:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay that DYB! is in MORNING JIKAN? May you reply back this time? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and about four up from this post! Also, will DYB! be featured in MORNING JIKAN's thrid singl? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I like the stuff from the early 2000's and the single ai no tane.Riyu-Hime (talk) 00:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Line distrubution? Also do you have any signed Momusu posters? I have a poster signed by Kanon! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 14:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Cool! No I mean how are you distrubuting the lines! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Zukki=Main Vocals=EPICNESS and yay for Sakura! XD Also why Pho Nia as a main vocalist? She's not that strong of a singer. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) To me, it seems that Zukki is getting better and starting to get screen time. I love Eripon when she first joined, then in March, 2011 I stop following her. Now, I'm starting to follow her and Ayumi more. But Zukki and Riho have always been my favorite members! Riho, I don't know, when I first saw her, I liked her, and Kanon because of her smile and personality Also which members signed your posters? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Riho's voice is fairly deep in lives, but have you seen ebay? I've seen about three posters signed by Eripon. I'll probably get the Ren'ai Hunter poster signed by Eripon(once I get the money anyway) or get Maa-Chan's one! Who's your least favorite 10ki? Mine is Haruna. She can't really well AND she seems to take space and do nothing. Though she has an interesting personality. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC)